Harry Potter and the curse of black lake
by Eryka-Rebekah
Summary: Brianne is a first year at Hogwarts. She has no friends and is an outcast.what happens when Harry finds out that she is the only one who can help him save Black lake from being destroyed. I suck at summaries.R
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1._

Brianne was sitting on a boat with about six other people.It was going to be her first year at Hogwarts and she was so excited to be going.She had heard alot of rumors about this school. People said that a boy lost his head or a Girl was turned into a snake but she never had believed that the rumors were true.The boats stopped inside of a cavern which lead towards the castle.A couple of the girls were being annoying,They would go up to some random guy and start flirting with them!Just the thought of that made her sick to her stomache.

She was never one for love she actually wanted it killed,and she wanted to murder it.She turned around to tell the girls to stop flirting when she accidently tripped and went head first into the steps.All the students laughed and pointed.She felt strange, like she wanted to murder every one of the new students.Just as soon as she got up the great hall doors opened and the were told to stand infront of all the teachers.They all slowly walked in together and did as they were told.

"Seeing all the new first years this year brings joy inside of me,But just asI have done for all the years Ihave been headmaster, I must warn you not to go snooping around in the forbidden forest and Mr.Flich wanted me to remind everyone being that students each year tend to wonder around that he will be alot more striked."Albus Dumbledore had said."Now lets start the sorting shall we."and with his last words of the night they started sorting us.

"When I call your name come sit down on the stool."One of the proffessor said."Matt Johnson."she placed the hat on his head and it yelled"Hufflepuff"

Not to long after Matt, Brianne had her turn.The hat was placed on her head and it was silent through out the hall.She was nervous she didn't want to be Ravenclaw or hufflepuff.After Ten straight minutes of silence it said"Your a tough one, I have never had to take this longto sort someone, but the house you'll be in is...Gryinffindor."She let out a sigh of relive.She took a seat next to some of the fifth years.The last few kids were all sorted and supper began.

The plates were full of great food.There was Potatos,chicken,turkey and so much more.When they had finished the supper it was time for dessert.They had Ice cream of all flavours,Berty botts every flavoured beans, Choclate frogs,Candy corn,Lollipops and much more.She grabbed a bit more of cotton candy and then it all just vanished.

Dumbledore nodded,and all the prefects stood up and yelled "this way." to all their houses.The perfect for gryffindor lead us through alot of different hallways and upstairs that turned.They got to the picture of the fat lady.She was staring at herself in a mirror she had.The perfect Spoke the password and just like that the picture came off the wall like a door.Most of the first years were amazed by the door but Brianne just stood there all alone with no friends.The perfect lead them into a big room, then said"Girls your rooms are up the stairs and to the right and boys same on your left."Just like that everyone hurryed up the stairs and into the rooms.She walked by herself up the stairs and into the girls room.She looked out the window and saw a huge lake.It was beautiful.It was like looking into a picture back home of the ocean.

She shut her eyes and tryed to remember her home but it was useless.She couldn't remember anything.Her whole life from before Hogwarts seemed lost.She opened her eyes and caught a glimse of a strange figure running into the lake.she blinked and the lake was still like nothing had happened , like no one had gone into it.

She shook it off and walked towards her bed.She tryed once again to make a picture from home but it was useless again.She slammed her fists on her bed and wwatched as girls stared at her. She layed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_The next day_

She slipped on her robe well the other girls sat infront of there mirrors and did there make up.She walked down the stairs to see three people standing together.Two of them were aguring and the other was trying to make them stop.Then she deciceded to see whats wrong.

"Your owl is a problem,Ron.The thing is so annoying.All it does is fly around and make noise."The girl yelled at the boy who she called Ron.

"Maybe its just you and not my owl,Hermoine."He spat on his last word."It needs to fly its an owl, or are you to dumb to find that out."he yelled.

"Excuse me but I know how you can solve your problem." Brianne cut in."you could just ignore each other or you could train the owl better."She said looking a both of them when the owl landed on her head.The owl was small and blended into her light hair.

"We could try training it.Harry do you have a opinon on this?"Hermonie asked.

"Um... Well just... never mind we can try it." He said, Brianne kept the feeling that he hated the idea.

"Well,Its my owl and I say We're not training it!"He yelled at Brianne. "We never even asked your opinon."He still was yelling at her.

" I was just trying to help!" She yelled back and ran off crying.


	2. Chapter 2:Ron's anger grows

A.n. I forgot to put a disclaimer on my other chapter.Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Brianne ran up the stairs and into the rooms. Tears fell down her face as she looked out the window. Her light brown hair was hanging in her eyes making it most impossible for otehrs to see her cry.

"Ron. You insensitive jerk! She was just trying to help!"Hermonie yelled as Ron walked off. "She is just a girl.She isn't your little sister Ron!"Ron and Harry stopped at the door.

"Don't you ever mention her!" Ron turned and looked at her with pure anger."Ginny may have died, but I won't have you mention her like this." He was spitting as the words came out.

"You can't treat her like you would ginny. They are two different people. She may look like.." Ron cut her off.

"Ginny is gone. there is nothing I can do about that, but I thought you of all people would no better. And you call me insensitve." He turned around and walked to the door.

Hermonie's eyes were full of tears. Ron had never spoke to her in pure anger before.

Brianne woke up. Her face was covered in sweat. Her dreams now a days seemed to be of pure evil. She kept dreaming of her being murdered in water. She alwas loved the water. She would swear she was a fish. The water touching her body was pure enjoyment for her. Nothing could stop her from swimming.

"Excuse me. Are you okay? I'm sorry about how ron acted." Hermonie walked up to her bed and sat down. "He has been different lately. Ever since."Her voice went silent.

"His sister died. Didn't she? After Harry's godfather." Brianne's voice was quiet and peaceful. "I'm right. No one knows what really happened do they?"

Hermonie began to cry. "How did you know?" Clearing her eyes of the tears. "You couldn't have known. Her and young Nevile." Hermonie shook her head and walked off.

"What happened?" Brianne got out of her bed and walked after her.

"After the minstry arrived and Volder.."She hasited for a second and said it "Voldermort left Nevile remebered he had dropped his rembrall. His granny gave it to him first year. He loved the thing so much. Ginny decided they would go and get it." She cried a bit more and contiued. "They went back and got it but as they were leaving Beltrix appeared and killed neville first. Ginny screamed. It waas so haunting. The high pitched sound echoed through the halls of the ministry. We all ran after them but before we could get there both had been killed. Luckly, Ginny fought back and the ministry caught Beltrix. Ron cried for months over her." The words seemed to have caused an uproar as ron entered the room.

" Does everyone need to know?" He yelled at hermonie. "I told you not to tell anyone the story!" His ange grew.

"Ron just listen to me pleaase. We can save her!"Brianne stood up and yelled at him.

"Who do you save something that is already died!"He yelled even louder. "she is gone and that is that!"He turned around and walked into the boy's romms.

"We can save her?" Hermonie looked at her with a suspiscious look.

A.n Well thats chapter two. enjoy. ohh I also need a beta, as you can tell by my mistakes in the story.


End file.
